Reunited
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: After being amazed by Ash's performance on TV, Lance soon reveals his true feelings to Ash and apologizes to her.


**This is my first Sing fanfic! Here's my version of what happened after Ash sang "Set It All Free". I feel like she and Lance deserve to be reunited. In that case, check this out, and enjoy!**

* * *

It has been about a week or two after Ash had finished performing "Set It All Free" in front of the audience. Soon, a few days later, the theater had been rebuilt and reopened. Ash knew that everyone was rooting for her, including Lance.

Suddenly, Ash began to feel sad. She knew that she had been cheated. She feels sorry about what happened, and she didn't like Becky.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She feels like she wants to confess to Lance about her performance. She then went home and into her room to calm down. When she got onto her bed, she brought her knees to her chest, and sobbed. It didn't look like she was calming down. She sniffled and looked at all the pictures of the fun things she did with Lance.

The pictures included the two playing _Guitar Hero_ , listening to rock music, going on a walk, and lying down and watching the stars at night.

Soon, she then went to get some tape, and slowly taped the damaged pictures back up on the wall. She then waited for Lance to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance was also thinking about Ash. He was amazed and enamoured by her performance of the song. He felt like coming back together and bonding more. He decided to go talk to her.

"I wonder what Ash is up to." he said. "I really loved her performance. That song was my kind of style."

* * *

Back in Ash's room, Ash was still waiting for Lance. Soon, she began to remember the time when he cheated on her.

She couldn't stand it.

She put her head down and started to cry again. As she was crying, she heard a knock on the door. It was Lance.

"Hey Ash. I really loved your-" Lance said as he was then interruped by Ash who was crying on her bed.

"Ash, what's wrong?" he asked.

Ash soon came to her senses and lifted her head. "Lance, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, I was coming in to tell you that I saw your performance on TV." Lance responded.

"I understand that, but now it feels like I don't have anyone else." said Ash. "I'm suddenly still thinking about you."

"Awww, I can see that." said Lance. "I am really sorry for being really selfish on you." he apologized.

"Really?" asked Ash. "I don't get it!"

Ash then broke down crying again, as Lance began to hush her.

"Shhh. Ash, it's okay. Don't cry, I'm sorry. I really mean it. I don't know what had gotten into me when I saw Becky." Lance said, attempting to calm Ash.

Ash then stopped and wiped her eyes with her hand. "I know." she said. "I feel bad too."

"What do you mean?" asked Lance.

"It's that I didn't notice that you were cheating on me." Ash responded.

"Agreed." said Lance. "There were some good things however that we did in the past, and at school, too."

Ash started to remember again. "Yeah. I did have a crush on you in fourth grade."

"Same here." said Lance. "I remember the time when you helped me with the project for the Science Fair."

* * *

 _We see a young Ash and a young Lance working on the project revolving around electric currents._

 _"Do you think this going to work?" asked Ash._

 _"I doubt it." Lance replied._

 _"I hope we get a good grade on it. I don't want to fail." said Ash._

 _"Me neither." said Lance._

* * *

"Yeah." said Ash. "We soon ended up coming in 2nd place and getting a B+.

"I agree." said Lance.

"And I also remember the time we danced at the Homecoming Dance." said Ash.

* * *

 _We see Ash and Lance during their junior year of high school at the Homecoming Dance_.

 _"Do you want to take this dance?" asked Lance._

 _"Yes, I do." Ash replied._

 _The two then began to do a dance together._

* * *

"We also had a great time at Senior Night." said Lance.

* * *

 _We see Ash and Lance during their senior year of high school at the Senior Night._

 _"This is the best night I ever had." said Ash._

 _"Me too." said Lance._

* * *

"I even remembered the time when we both played _Guitar Hero_!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

 _We see Ash and Lance in the living room playing Guitar Hero on the PS2._

 _"I really love this song!" said Ash. She was playing the song "Miss Murder" by AFI._

 _"Me too." said Lance. "I love rock music."  
_

 _"Same here." said Ash._

* * *

"Wow, we have done a lot of good things in the past, haven't we?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, we did." Lance responded. "I am also very sorry for cheating on you. Will you please accept my apology and reunite with me?"

Ash thought for a few seconds, and finally responded. "Yes, I accept your apology.

Soon, the two came closer to each other, and then kissed.

"I love you, Ash." said Lance.

"I love you, too, Lance." Ash said back.

Soon, the two then decided to take a walk down the city to the Moon Theater. They knew that someday they would have more fun together.

THE END

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this story? I saw the movie three weeks ago, and I saw that Lance was amazed by Ash's performance. That's why I feel like they deserve to come back together. Also, be sure to respect my opinion on Ash and Lance, and stay tuned for more Sing fanfics coming soon as well as more episodes of _Aggie's Point_! Peace out!**


End file.
